1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus equipped with a display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been widely used an electronic apparatus, such as a camera, a video camera, or a mobile phone, which is equipped with a liquid crystal display panel. The liquid crystal display panel has a liquid crystal layer between two transparent substrates. If some external force is applied to this liquid crystal layer, color irregularity will be generated on the display surface of the liquid crystal display panel.
Accordingly, it is necessary to protect the liquid crystal display panel against such external force. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-203829 discusses an electronic apparatus in which there is provided a protective plate parallel to the liquid crystal display panel as a retention structure for improving strength against external pressure on the liquid crystal display panel.
However, in the construction of the electronic apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-203829, it is necessary to separately provide a retention frame and a protective plate apart from the liquid crystal display panel, resulting in an increase in the number of components and a complicated structure. Further, due to the construction in which the function of the protective plate becomes effective after the liquid crystal panel has been deformed to a certain degree, it is rather difficult to suppress initial deformation of the liquid crystal panel.